The Past, Present and Future
by Tapico
Summary: Four years ago May was the laughing stock of all teens at LaRousse Academy. What happens when she comes back as the hottest coordinator with her two hot best friends, Misty and Dawn who were in similar experiences. Will hate turn into love? READ A/N **
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It felt like yesterday when it happened.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

"_I'm sorry May," Drew meanly says," you're fat, wears retarded glasses and has those hideous braces, I no longer can be friends with you. No likes a __**freak**__.""__**No one**__."_

Tears came running down her sapphire eyes, like a broken water fountain.

'_I'll show you, __**Drew**__'_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"He's so _dreamy_'

'_Hot_'

'Look even his Roserade is cool'

Drew was used to this since 8th grade. He flicked his hair and gave his trademark smirk.

They fainted (how _typical _:D).

**---Bell Rings---**

Everyone ran toward their class (trainer, coordinator, breeder). "I still can't believe I am stuck in the _coordinator_ class," Paul grumbled with disgust. Drew fake pouted says," Hey yours truly will be there.""Whatever, but the thing I don't get is how our _dense_ little friend over their," pointing to Ash, "got in," glaring at Ash. Ash caught the glare and a big, fat, blue question mark came out on top.

"Yeah, whatever, changing the subject I her that there will be three new girls coming to our school, one a trainer and the other two coordinators," states Drew and he whispers, "heard they are pretty hot too.""I don't care, as long as they don't join the DPA Fanclub," shuddered Paul.

"Class today we have two new stude-"said Soledad who was rudely interrupted by thousands of voices. When a snobby and popular girl who _so happen_ to be Drew #1 Fan, Brianna, talked on over them, "Like it matters who they are," those two not liking that they are not the centre of attraction, "one of them is just **the freak**."

All eyes widened, including Drew, who knew her as the freak all had the same thought," She's back…"

"Anyways," Soledad says irritated that she was cut off," the two new students would be Dawn and May." Everyone was waiting to see the hideous glasses and nerdy look on May, but it never came.

Two hot and when I mean hot, I mean hot, _hot_ girls came in with a cold look on their face saying _'what cha' starring at, losers'_

They came in wearing sweater dress, May's was red and Dawn was pink with a matching black studded belt. On the bottom were black leggings with leather boots. All eyes were on them as Soledad cleared her throat," Wonderful, and let see May sit next to Drew and Dawn sit next to Paul, they're the ones with the empty seats."

They replied with a monotone voice, "Whatever." Alls eyes looked at the four with envy because Drew/Paul gets to sit with May/Dawn and May/Dawn gets to sit with Drew/Paul.

"Anyways, to welcome May and Dawn to our school, we will have a double battle who would like to give it a go?" Soledad asks. Brianna and Cassandra shout up their hands, everyone gave them a weird look and all they did was a glare that clearly says,_' what, I'm defending my man'_.

Drew looked at Paul and Paul looked at Drew, "I have a feeling that this is going to be ugly," states Drew. "Thanks for stating the obvious," Paul sarcastically says.

Brianna, Cassandra and Ariel (who's in Trainer Class) are the strongest no one has beaten them before.

But all May and Dawn had on their face was a smirk and if they were scared they sure did not show it.

'_Bring it on…'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

News traveled fast all over school, people ditched class just to see this _amazing _battle. Stands were filled with people holding cameras, camcorders and cell phones to film this humiliation of the new girls.

But what they didn't know was those _new girls _they were talking about were the strongest and hottest coordinator in Hoenn, their pictures are on every magazine located in every store.

Professional cameramen came to video this battle, usually May and Dawn would force they to go away, but today May and Dawn wanted Brianna and Cassandra to be humiliated all over 'Global Poke News'.

**---Back to the Stadium---**

"Okay, I will be the MC for today's match, on the side we have , and our own personal Nurse Joy," Soledad exclaims. "Now once one of the pokemon from the pair faints they are out of the match," Soledad says.

"Go Flygon baby," Brianna making kissy faces at the camera. Drew shuddered in the stands for he was experiences at looking at that _every single day_.

"Go Garchomp," Cassandra calmly stated acting _way _more mature then _some people_.

"Go Empoleon," Dawn flicks out the pokeball.

May absentminded played with the pokeball on her necklace. Everyone was waiting for May to make a move. She takes the pokeball off her neck and quietly says," Go Blaziken." People who knew May as a top coordinator has never seen her with that pokemon before, even the cameramen were caught by surprise. But one person in the crowd couldn't believe she still had that pokemon, it was Drew. He'll think that she got rid of it long ago because _he_ gave it to her.

_Flashback_

"_Here May," Drew sincerely give her a pokeball," open it," he says encouragingly. That day was May's 13__th__ birthday. "Go pokeball," May excitedly exclaims, out came a cute Torchic. "Heehee, it's so cute," May holding it running around happily. _

"_I'll train you to be the best pokemon because Drew gave you to me." All Torchic said was chirp with anticipation._

"Let's make this more interesting, let's make a little bet," May says, who got everyones attention because when she and Dawn got here they haven't said a whole sentence only fragments. "Brianna, you know the Flygon you have, I can tell it has a lot of potential, how about this, if I win, I get your Flygon, if I lose you get my Blaziken, _who was given by __Drew_," May said that part very temptingly.

"Fine," Brianna agreed without hesitation. "You made a good choice, Brianna," May said while looking at Dawn with a look that couldn't really be identified.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!"

"Empoleon, Blaziken you know what to do," Dawn and May says in their monotone again. Before Brianna and Cassandra had time to react Empoleon and Blaziken already made their move. Their Whirlpool/Fire blast Combination. Flygon and Garchomp where stuck in a spectacular vortex.

"Empoleon, Blizzard," Dawn says, people were caught by surprise and they could tell that Empoleon was highly trained because not all Empoleon can learn Blizzard, especially Paul who had _very _high standards. Flygon and Garchomp were frozen solid, Brianna and Cassandra gaped in shock, and they thought it'll be an easy win.

"Sky Uppercut, follow up will a Blaze kick," May smirked that could easily rival to Drew's. "Finish them up with Metal Claw," Dawn face clearly says _'this is __boring__ we're beating them like bloody pulp'_. After those commands Empoleon and Blaziken didn't even brake a sweat. Flygon and Garchomp landed in a heap with x.x on their face.

On the side Mr. Contesta, Mr. Remarkable and Nurse Joy all had an X on their screens. "And match goes to May and Dawn," Solidad clearly impressed at those two for she had never seen such great cooperation. "Now hand over the Flygon," May commanded with such a tone that Brianna flinched, "Fine, here," handing the pokeball containing Flygon in it," but this isn't _over_."

"_Whatever." _


	4. Author's Note READ

.. Hey guys :). I know I haven't been updating all my fanfictions for about .. err two years? .. don't kill me.. Well I've been looking through my fanfictions and I've noticed a lot of grammar, spelling mistakes and a whole other long list of mistakes. When I wrote those fanfictions I was .. two years younger, haha yes I know that's not an excuse to leave you guys hanging for .. two years. So I apologize to everybody who was looking forward to an update. u_u Over these two years I've been watching and reading new animeswithhotguys*ahem* and I've realized that I lost interest in Pokémon. I don't have the same feelings to Contestshipping or any other shipping in pokemon now, but I think if you guys really do like the plot of The Past, Present and Future, since it seems like it was the most reviewed on despite all the mistakes, I think I can continue it since the plot is so commonly used; 'betrayal turns someone strong plot'. I don't have much confidence in my writing skills, but whenever I check my email, reviews and favourites for this story always made me think, " Maybe I should finish this.. " so I've decided to finish this fanfiction for all the hardcore contestshipping fans and Pokémon lovers. .. Haha I sounded so heroic there. Pfftt. :P


End file.
